I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laminated, plate-shaped element with position fastening, comprising at least a first and a second substrate, which are joined together, at least indirectly, by adhesive bonding, and also with at least one support element associated with the first substrate in order to fasten the laminated element to an infrastructure and active position fastening of the second substrate, at least in the event of failure of the bonded joint.
II. Description of Related Art
Laminated, plate-shaped elements, which are composed of at least two substrates and of an adhesive layer joining the elements together by surface bonding or of a spacer frame adhesively bonded to the two substrates, may be fastened in a known manner without a frame to structures, by fastening, to the infrastructure, only the substrate facing the building. Examples of such elements and of their fastenings may be found in Documents EP 277 535 A2 and EP 595 062 A1. The Applicant sells and uses support elements of this type (undercut blind hole and anchoring of a support element in the form of a bolt with undercut dowel) with the name SGG Point XS.
For safety reasons, purely adhesive fastening of the substrate placed on the outside is, however, most of the time supplemented with mechanical means, which form at least one position fastening of the external substrate in the event of failure of the bonded joint. According to Document DE 693 10 389 T2 (corresponding to EP 552 101 B1), a substrate close to the building of a curtain wall element made of insulating glazing is fastened by means of discrete supports mounted on the latter, while the outer substrate, away from the building, is held in place only by the spacer frame and the adhesive bonding. In order to ensure the positioning of the outer substrate, metal clips are provided here that are fastened to the discrete supports and catch, underneath, on the lower edges of the two substrates.
Document EP 319 695 A1 discloses position fastening for curtain wall elements made of insulating glazing, which are entirely bonded to the infrastructure in the form of what is called “structural glazing”. In a variant, the position fastening is formed by pins, which catch in undercut blind holes in the outer substrate, away from the building, of the insulating glazing elements and are retained by the infrastructure in the event of failure of the bonded joint.
Document DE 197 51 124 C1 describes a laminated element with supports that pass through one of the substrates and are fastened by means of a undercut dowel in a undercut blind hole in the second substrate. A similar solution is disclosed in Document DE 100 54 816 A1, in which a pin-type support is fastened by means of a curable filling compound in a blind hole in the second substrate.